Relieving Summer's Stress
by SummerHoylandFan
Summary: Jade offers Summer a massage to help de-stress Summer. However things get very steamy between the both of them. FEMSLASH Jade/Summer


Relieving Summer's Stress

"Ok Class that it is for today" said Jade. The small group of middle age women got up off their mats and folded them away. "Next week we will be getting you girls ready for the fun run" Jade added as most of them left for the changing rooms. Jade rubbed the sweat off her face and went to get a drink. As she got the drink from the fridge she heard heavy breathing coming from the bike machines. She turned and looked over and saw Summer Hoyland pedalling as fast as her 17 year old legs could go. She huffed and puffed and her ponytail waved about as she bobbed her head. The sweat coming off Summer was clear to see. Her light blue tight vest had a huge wet patch on the front. Jade started to worry that Summer would burn herself out. She had to go over and stop her.

Jade walked over and placed her hand on Summer's hot sweaty shoulders "Summer?" she asked. Summer looked at her and took her earphones out of her ears "Sorry Jade" she said slowing down her rhythm. "planning on becoming a bike racer?" Jade asked. Summer shook her head "no sorry. I find it a good way of de-stressing". Jade looked at the breathless girl "you know there are better ways. Massage maybe?" she said her eyes already scanning the young Hoyland's body. "Yeah but it cost too much and Andrews with Chris at the moment. Out of town" Summer explained. "Tell you what since we already closed why I don't give you one. Free of charge" Jade said with a smile. "Oh yes please" said Summer getting off the bike and feeling stiff. Jade smiled "you go into the changing room. strip off and lay on the massage table that is in there. I will just go get my oils" she said. Summer nodded and went to the female changing rooms. Jade went to get the oils she would need. She was about to see one of the hottest girls on Ramsay Street naked. She had to control the feelings that she was afraid of showing.

Summer had removed all her clothes and lay flat on her belly naked. Jade walked in and was shocked at what she saw. Summer had a lovely smooth back with a nice bottom with firm buttocks. Her breasts or what Jade could see of them look perfectly alright as they pushed up against Summer's body as she lay there. Summer had moved her long brown ponytail out of the way so Jade could get on with it. Jade started to rub the oil into Summer's back. "so the exams getting to you then?" she asked. Summer just moaned as she felt Jade's hands moved down her back towards her bottom. "I remember my exams. They were a nightmare" she said as her hand moved over Summer's bum. Summer moaned and as Jade moved her hands down Summer's leg she could see a little bit of Summer's pussy. It looked wet so either Summer had wet herself or she was horny. Jade need to know "is this turning you on Summer?" she asked. An embarrassed Summer replied "yes. I am so sorry Jade" she said. Jade smiled "don't be to be honest I am horny too" she said. Summer turned and lay on her back showing off her nice round breasts and shaven pussy "do me Jade" she said. "help me get rid of my stress".

Jade didn't need to be asked twice she soon had her top and tight shorts off and was snogging Summer. Her hands reached down and rubbed Summer's shaven pussy. Summer's tongue probed deep around inside Jade's mouth. Jade felt Summer shudder as she pushed two fingers into her tight wet pussy. Pulling away from Summer's lips Jade moved down to her small erect nipples. Summer moaned in pleasure as Jade licked her nipples and continued to finger her pussy. Jade then sucked on the each nipple for a bit while Summer reached out and gave some attention to Jade's breasts. It was kind of like a dream for Summer. Andrew had only fucked her never plaid with her tits or anything. Then Jade stopped and said "ready for a good licking?" "Yes oh fuck me yes" Summer said losing all control of herself. Jade went down in-between Summer's legs. Parted the girl's pussy lips and dived in with her tongue.

Summer's moaning turned into little screams of pleasure as she felt Jade's tongue attack her clit. She closed her eye and used one hand to rub her own tits and the other to kept Jade's head in-between her legs. Jade could taste Summer's juicy flesh and it was making her own pussy wet. She carried on licking the girl's cunt and soon she heard Summer scream "I AM FUCKING ABOUT TO CUM JADE!" Never in her life had Jade heard Summer swear. But she was right. Within a few second of screaming it out. Summer Hoyland had an orgasm and cam all over Jade's face.

Jade used the towel Summer was laying on to dry her face. She licked around her lips and then looked up at Summer "my turn" she said with a grin. Summer smiled and Jade got onto the table and moved herself to just above Summer's face. She lowered herself down and felt a warm tongue enter her already dripping wet pussy. Jade moaned as she felt Summer's tongue bush her clit. The older woman moaned and moved her hands behind her and felt Summer's tits again. Jade had hope it would take a long time for her to cum but Summer had been going only few minutes before Jade exploded and her cum washed over Summer's face. There was an embarrassing silence. Then Summer started to giggle. Jade joined in. Both girls just lay there giggling.


End file.
